Stuck In A Movie
by nerdychick316
Summary: Ally Dawson just got out of a break up and now she finds her self stuck in a movie with her three best friends. She finds herself in the arms of the leading man of her favorite movie. It throws everything off and they may never get back home! Yes, based off of Teen Beach Movie(Which I do not own) Just A&A (I do not own) version, and a little different...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am writing a new story! Actually try to make two!**

**Pure: That's right, Nerdy is keeping her OC's!**

**Lily: If you want one, just tell her! She's like Genie(*)!**

**Bubbles: Except she can make all kinds of FICTIONAL WISHES come true!**

**Talia: Nerdy is going to change it a little!**

**Me: Just a little, not too much... okay, maybe a lot... I DON'T KNOW YET!**

**Bubbles: GEESH! And I thought that I'M the bipolar one!**

**Lily: Okay, here's one thing you all should know! Ally, Austin, Me, and Pure are going to get stuck in the movie!**

**Bubbles: You put yourself last.**

**Lily: _Silencio!(*) _Nerdy doesn't own A&A or Teen Beach Movie!**

**Pure: On to the first chapter!**

* * *

**POV: Ally**

"Guys, you really didn't need to come here to cheer me up!" I exclaimed as I put on this 1960's movie called Miami Waves(I have no idea if this is real!)

"Yes we did, you just went through your first break up!" Lily- my blueish eyed, really dark blonde friend- told me.

"Like you went through your first break up!" Pure-my dark haired and eyed friend- exclaimed.

"You're the one to talk!" Lily countered.

"Hey, our friend needs us," Pure changed the subject.

"No I don't," I told them while helping a customer.

"Yes you do, Dallas cheated you and then dropped you like a hot tamale(*)!" Lily told me.

"Lily! That couldn't be any more insensitive!" Pure exclaimed.

"No, she's right and I don't care because I'm going to M.U.N.Y today!" I told them.

"Ally, we will really miss you." The three of us got into a group hug.

"I'm here! What happened?" Austin- Lily's cousin- exclaimed.

"News," Lily told him, not breaking our hug.

"What kind of news?" Austin asked.

"Ally is going to M.U.N.Y today," Pure faked excitement.

"Really?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go!" I felt my throat getting dry.

"Aww, Ally, I didn't know!" Austin joined our group hug.

"Tell you what! We should go to the beach!" Austin smiled.

"NO!" The three of us exclaimed.

"Why not?" Austin huffed.

"We don't like the beach!" We all exclaimed at the same time.

"We live in Miami and you all reject the beach?" Austin asked.

"YES!" We all exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! Just to tell those snobs up in New York that you've been to the beach!"

"Fine!" We all reluctantly agreed.

"Yes!"

When we got to the beach, we just walked on the sand. Then I was pushed in.

* * *

**POV: Lily**

I watched Austin push Ally in. Pure and I were just picking up shells on the shore.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed.

"Ally! Calm down!" He laughed. My cousin is a complete idiot, but he has a good heart.

"Austin put me down!" Ally screamed.

"Oh come Ally, I know you want me!" Pure and I laughed.

"I think we all know that's what she wants," I told her and we both laughed.

I saw a storm coming. "You see it too, right?" I asked Pure.

"You bet," Pure answered as she ran over to the couple in the water.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"They won't be able to hear us from there!" Pure answered.

"Guys! Get out of there!" Pure yelled.

Austin and Ally didn't hear her. Pure changed into her bikini with shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"They are getting pulled into the waves, we have to go in. Lily, change or so help me-"

"Pure, I am straight," I joke.

"There isn't any time for jokes Lily!" Pure tells me as she goes into the water and swims towards Austin and Ally.

"Why do I even bother?" I ask myself as I go into the water in my bikini.

"Guys, we need to get out of this!" Pure tells us.

"Okay," Austin starts to swim back to shore, but is always pulled back.

"Austin are you crazy?" Pure asked him hitting his chest. "Don't you know that you could die doing that?"

"What should we do, Pure?" I asked.

"Austin grab on to Ally, she isn't a strong swimmer. We have to go around it," Pure tells us. We try, but we keep on getting sucked in to the current, farther away from the shore.

"Pure, it isn't working!" Austin yells at Pure.

"I'm sorry! Don't you think that I know that? Don't you think that I am trying to think of something? Stop yelling at me because I-I'll st-start f-f-freaking o-out a-and stutter!" Pure cried.

"Austin, Pure, we all just have to keep calm!" Ally screamed over the roaring waves.

"S-S-Sorry A-A-AHHHH!" Pure was submerged into the water.

I screamed, "What is happening?"

Austin and Ally were then submerged and then I was.

* * *

**POV: Lily**

I woke up washed up on a beach. It was sunny and the waves were soft.

"Austin?" I called. "Ally? Pure?"

"Ally, are you okay?" I heard Austin's voice.

"Yeah," Cough "I'm good, you?" ALLY!

I saw them and I ran to them. "You guys are alive!" I smiled. We did a group hug-in a life or death situation I am all for hugs. I noticed that one of us were missing.

"Oh my God! PURE! WE LOST PURE!" I scream.

"Ugg," I heard a groan. "Last time I go to the beach on a rainy day. Both f-figuratively and l-l-literally!" PURE!

I saw Pure swim on shore and sit up.

"Pure! Thank God you are okay!" I hug her.

"Yeah, I think that last wave wiped me out," Pure tells me.

"Hey!" Austin and Ally join the hug.

"Well, here we are! Four friends safe and sound on the beach!" Ally exclaim.

"This isn't our beach though," Pure mumble. I guess I was the only one that caught that.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, the sand is really white, like Clearwater Beach(*) and the water is super blue, like the Carribean(*). Our green watered, yellow sand beach isn't this good!" Pure explained.

"Guys, this is like the beach in," Ally started and the three of us screech in excitement. "Miami Waves!"

"What?" Austin asked.

"Miami Waves, you know, that movie I always watch and talk about? The lead characters are Trish and Dez and the whole concept of the movie is to bring two complete enemies together as one! Kinda like Romeo and Juliet(*)," I explained.

"Ohh, okay, what scene are we in now?" Austin asked.

"I don't know! It looks like the-" Pure was interrupted by good looking teens dancing and singing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! I am writing a new chapter!**

**Lily: Your other chapter was pretty long.**

**Pure: And you didn't introduce any other OC's!**

**Nerdy: Trust me! They come in this chapter!**

**Bubbles: I'd better be!**

**Derek: Bubbles calm down!**

**Bubbles: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!**

**John: TIMMY! WE NEED YOU!**

**Timmy: Hey, Bubbles, Nerdy doesn't own A&A or TMB!**

**Talia: ON WITH THE-**

**Chris: Story! Ha! I beat you!**

* * *

**POV: Lily**

The four of us hid behind this long surf board.

"What is going on?" Pure and I asked.

We watched the good looking teens dancing until we noticed someone.

"THAT'S BUBBLES!" Ally, Pure, and I screamed.

"Shh!" Austin told us.

"Sorry," Pure and Ally said as I told him, "DON'T SHH ME!"

Bubbles has black straight hair, a short body, and really dark skin.

"Come on Ally, let's join them!" Austin exclaimed.

"No Aust-" Ally tried to call, but I stopped her.

"No, let him go. This proves he watches the movie," I tell her.

"I'm going to try and get him," Ally ran in there.

"Should we go and get them?" Pure asked.

"Yes," I told her and we ran in there.

Dez started to sing.

**On my way**  
**Feeling fine**  
**Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine**  
**Can hardly wait**  
**To cause' a commotion**  
**C'mon everyone!**  
**Jump into the ocean!**

**Flying high**  
**Just outta reach**  
**no ants, no bugs, we're nuts for the beach!**

Pure and I looked at each other as reality hit us; WE DON'T DANCE! We tried and we looked so lost. We knew the words, that's it!

**_Surf, Surf!_**  
**_(Woo!)_**  
**_Surf, Surf Crazy!_**  
**_(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_**  
**_Ride the perfect waves_**  
**_Say hi to the sky_**  
**_(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_**  
**_Surf, Surf Sand!_**  
**_It's a bikini wonderland!_**  
**_Summers on!_**  
**_And we're gonna_**  
**_Surf, Surf Crazy!_**

**_Catch a wave  
Turn it up!  
Make a splash, make a splash! (MAKE A SPLASH!)  
OW!_**

We caught up to the line of teens. I got splashed because Pure ducked. Guess who threw the bucket of water... ALLY! I glared at Ally and Pure.

**_CRAZY!_**

**I'm Dez**

**Derek**

_Bubbles_

**Timmy**

**John**

**Austin**

_Ally_

_Pure_

_LILY!_

**_Cow-abunga attack_**

_**Surf, Surf!**_  
_**(Woo!)**_  
_**Surf, Surf Crazy!**_  
_**(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)**_  
_**Ride the perfect waves**_  
_**Say hi to the sky**_  
_**(Hi, Hi to the sky!)**_  
_**Surf, Surf Sand!**_  
_**It's a bikini wonderland!**_  
_**Summers on!**_  
_**And we've gone**_  
_**Surf, Surf Crazy!**_  
_**Summers on!**_  
_**And we've gone!**_  
_**Surf, Surf Crazy!(*)**_

Everyone originally in the movie was down and Pure and I were in the middle of everyone. Ally and Austin were laughing and then Ally realized something. She was about to speak, but Pure and I stopped her.

"Wait!"

Everyone down came back up and put on shades just to go back down.

"Now you can speak!" We said together.

"We are in a musical and we aren't in the real world!" Ally exclaimed.

"Let's worry about that later! I really want to live in this movie!" Austin exclaimed as he ran in with all of the surfers, dragging Ally.

"Did that just happen?" I asked Pure. She started hyperventilating.

"Hey, we'll be okay, okay?" I told her.

"What if those two mess with the movie?" She asked me.

"They won't! We won't get involved in the movie! Just like I won't fall for any one in this movie! We won't change it! The storm at the end is what we are waiting for!" I told her.

"I don't know, you always did say that Derek was your favorite," She pointed out.

"What about you? Huh, you always wanted to sing that Fallin' for You(*) song!" I countered.

"Let's go catch up with the group okay! I want to see what happens next!" Pure ran in the Melody Diner(*). We walked into the diner and found the surfers questioning Austin and Ally.

"How's it going?" Pure asked.

"Going where?" Derek asked.

"I mean, hello!" Pure smiled.

"Oh, hello, where are you cats from?" He asked.

"We're from far away," Ally said at the same time as Austin who said "Not far away."

"What they mean is, far away, but not too far," I clarified I walked past Austin, Ally, and Pure, but tripped and fell into Derek's arms.

"Hi," Derek smiled at me and I looked in his eyes. I felt something click.

"Hi," I smile back. "I'm Lily."

"That's a rad name, they call me Derek." We stare at each other for a little longer, and then we hear engines. I was dragged by Derek somewhere else. I looked at Pure who was hiding behind the counter. Austin and Ally were hiding on the side of the stage.

I saw the bikers to come in.

"Those are the bikers called the Pops**(See what I did there?)**" Derek-unnecessarily- explained to me.

"Really?" I asked, blend in with the movie Lily.

"Yeah, they try to steal Melody Diner," Derek explained to me.

I saw Trent walking first, I know what Pure was thinking; _EPIC GREASE MOMENT! _She says that all the time because John is a biker and he pulled a comb to comb his hair.

Next were the two girls, Talia and Kira. And then the leader, Elliot.

"Excuse me while I go greet the Pops!" Derek smiled.

"Surfers, I knew I should a left some traps(*)," Trent stated.

"Pops!" The Pops turned around. "I knew I thought you were gone with the wind," Bubbles stated.

"You surfers oughtta make like the the ocean and wave good bye(*)" Kira laughed. "Elly wants this joint all to himself!"

"Yeah, Elliot wants this place all to himself!" Talia echoed.

"Yeah, Idiot wants this-" Everyone sent threatening looks at Timmy.

"Look, this is our hang out, go find your own!" Derek sternly warned.

"No, this is Pops territory, not a place for stinky sucky surfers! So yous surfers bests gets a move on," Elliot said. (Pardon my grammar, the bikers are supposed to have poor grammar! Please tell me if that was poor and made no sense, because I usually correct it while mocking them!) Geesh, they need grammar lessons.

Dez made his way to the Pops. "What?" He asked.

"I'll show you what!" Elliot snapped his fingers and Trish started the Jukebox(*).

**You better run, run, run**

**Cuz' here we come**

**Revving our engines under the sun**

**You're cruising for a bruising**

**Woah!**

**Keeping me cool!**

**Smooth and steady!**

**Slicked back hair**

**Man things are getting heavy!**

**You're cruising for bruising**

**Two wheels and an open road**

**Wrapped in leather**

**Ready to go!  
_Don't stop, stop the music!_**

**_We ride fast like a bullet_**

**_We do anything we want,_**

**_ anytime we want_**

**_Oh yeah, _**

**_Oh yeah!_**

**_We just ride, ride, ride all day!_**

**_We're not gonna live any other way!_**

Trish sang.

_Bubblegum, __cherry pop_

_Go to the hop!_

_Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot_

_While they're cruising…. for some bruising!_

Austin jumped in and started singing. And he says he doesn't watch the movie!

**Alright…I went to the drive in and what did I see?**

**A honey little betties all staring at me!**

**I was cruising….for some LOVING!**

**I got these two wheels and an open road**

**Pop that clutch, ready to go!  
**

_**Don't stop, stop the music!**_

_**We ride fast like a bullet**_

_**We do anything we want, anytime we want**_

_**Oh yeah, Oh yeah!**_

_**We just ride, ride, ride all day!**_

_**We're not gonna live any other way**_

_**Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way**_

_****__**Oh!**_

**1,2, a 1,2,3!**

**A who, who ,who's ridin with me?**

**A gang full of brusiers, all crusin with me!**

**And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets**

**Oh!  
**

_**Don't stop, stop the music!**_

_**We ride fast like a bullet**_

_**We do anything we want, anytime we want**_

_**Oh yeah, Oh yeah!**_

_**We just ride, ride, ride all day!**_

_**We're not gonna live any other way**_

_**So don't stop, stop the music!**_

_**We ride fast like a bullet**_

_**We do anything we want, anytime we want**_

_**Oh yeah, Oh yeah!**_

_**We just ride, ride, ride all day!**_

_**We're not gonna live any other way**_

_**No, we're not gonna live any other way!**_

_**Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way!**_

_**Oh!(*)**_

The three of us walk up to Austin and smile down at him.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" We ask him.

"I love that!" He smiled, out of breath. We all laugh and leave the diner.

"Hey, Lily! Do you want to meet me right here tonight, please?" Derek asked me.

"Why me?" I asked ignoring Pure's mocking coos.

"You're, you know, pretty foxy," Derek blushed. I did my embarrassing face that looks like a blush, but it isn't a blush.

"I'd love to," I told him.

He went to his surfer friends and I went to a Pure with a familiar amused smirk on her face. Oh boy.

"Oh, we aren't going to get involved in the movie! We won't change it! I won't fall for anyone in this movie!" Pure mocked me in a southern accent.

"I don't talk like that! And I'm not just going to sit around and wait for the storm. I'm going to live in the movie until then just like Austin and Ally! It's harmless!" I tell her.

Pure licked her lips and smiled. "Sure, but you have 5 seconds to hope for no dress," She told me.

"What happens next?" Austin asked.

"Next is Pure's favorite part! The romantic scene," I pointed out.

"Trish falls in Dez's arms and they lock eyes and they instantly fall in love!" Pure sighed.

"Pure is a hopeless romantic just loving other people's relationships!" Ally shrugged her shoulders as she explained.

"Nothing is better than witnessing people loving each other!" Pure sighed again.

"I swear, if you sigh one more time, I am going to-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because the whole scene changed.

* * *

**I promise Auslly is coming soon!**

**I hope you liked it... someone was rushing me...**

**Her: YOU TOOK TOO LONG!**

**Me: I HAD MINOR WRITERS BLOCK, I ATE, I WATCHED THE MOVIE WITH MY SISTERS FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, AND I WAS TEXTING YOU!**

**Her: Still took too long!**

**Me: THAT IS IT! *Starts smacking her with a pillow***

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Her: FEATHERS, YOU ARE CRAZY!**

**Me: AND DANG PROUD! *Continues smacking***

**Me: also, Thanks for reviewing, hiya, I am going to put you on my other story... I just need to write it! I PROMISE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nerdy: Hey, I got at least 6 reviews over the last two chapters! I'm really happy because I ususally get less than that!**

**Lily: You are really lonely sometimes, aren't you?**

**Nerdy: You bet!**

**Pure: Nerdy will not be able to update over the next two weeks as frequently as usual because she's going on vacation!**

**Nerdy: IDK if there is WiFi, if there is, I'll try to get a new chapter out soon!**

**Talia: Nerdy doesn't own A&A**

**Bubbles: Or TMB**

* * *

**POV: Lily**

I think I'm going to die! I'M WEARING A FLIPPING DRESS!

"Lily, I did warn you!" Pure smirked. She was wearing a dress, but she has pants underneath it.

"When did we change?" Austin asked. He's wearing a frat surfer boy outfit.

"Movie magic!" Ally exclaimed as she ran inside the diner.

"Don't mess _anything _up," Pure and I glared at Austin.

"What am I going to do?" Austin asked.

"Just make sure that you don't catch any girl besides Ally! We don't need another person falling for a movie character!" Pure exclaimed while looking at me.

"Hey, he fell for me!" I exclaimed.

"You fell _into_ him!" Austin and Pure exclaimed at the same time.

"Whatever!" I yelled as I went to Derek.

* * *

**POV: Pure**

"Austin, please just go in there, dance with Ally and avoid any surfer and biker betties!" I told him. He gave me a confusing look. "Really? You were just singing 'betties' and you don't know what it means?"

"Sorry! I just remember that from Lily's millions of times watching that movie," Austin explained.

"'Betties' refer to chicks, hot girls, and cuties. None of those, okay. I know how you are with the ladies, but you only have eyes for Ally!" I rambled on.

"Pure, nothing is going to go wrong!" Austin exclaimed as he ran in the diner.

I sighed and saw my glasses disappear.

"What the-" I saw my eyesight getting better. Everything was still a little blurry, but I could see somethings. I walked into the diner and I heard my favorite song going on. Trish is singing it and I am stumbling around trying to look for a good place to sit and watch the show.

_The day started ordinary  
Boys walking by (ooo ooo)  
It was the same old story  
Too fresh or too shy (ooo ooo)_

I was trapped in a circle with surfers. I could see that Austin and Ally were dancing together. I sighed and then someone took my hand and started twirling me around.

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_  
_Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles)_  
_Don't usually swoon_  
_But I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school)_

Oh no! It's almost that part and now I have to go and look for Austin and Ally. Well, as far as my eyes can take me. Are my braces disappearing? Oh my gosh, Lily isn't wearing glasses either! Where am I going? Was that glass breaking. Please tell me the sound was closer than the accident! I slipped on juice and someone caught me.

_And now I'm_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you_

I try to make out the face, but the person that caught me started dancing with me.

_It feels like I tumbled from another world  
Into your arms and it's so secure  
Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure  
Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_

I was dipped and I made out the face of the guy. He's really cute. Wait, I can make out the face... MY EYESIGHT! I looked around for Austin and Ally. Ally was on her way walking out and Austin was standing next to the stage. OH NO! YOU IDIOTS! GET BACK TOGETHER!

Trish fell off the stage the same time Ally bumped into Dez. The two guys caught the girls at the same time and I am about to freak out. I was dipped by the same guy that caught me before as the chorus is repeated.

_And now I'm_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer_  
_And now I'm falling for you(*)_

"Hi, I'm John," The guy that has me dipped right now introduced himself to me.

"Hi, I'm Pure and I really need to go, I'm sorry," I tell him as I get out of our position and walk away, until I remembered my manners. "Oh, and thank you for catching me," I tell him as I go to Lily. She was about to kiss Derek when I came in.

"Hi, excuse me, but could I talk to Lily?" I asked Derek.

"Not now, Pure," Lily told me.

"Yes now, Lily," I tell her.

"Pure, go away," She said through her smile.

"It's really important," I tell her through my own smile. "It has something to do with the m-o-v-i-e."

Lily sighed. "I'll be right back Derek," She told him.

"I wouldn't bet on it," I tell him as I run after her.

"Lily, something isn't right," I tell her.

"You bet! YOU INTERRUPTED MY FIRST KISS!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, the movie! Remember how I love the scene that just happened?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Trish sings and falls into Dez's arms and then they are pulled away," Lily explained nonchalantly.

"Do you remember what's supposed to happen n-now?" I ask her. I think I'm going to hyperventilate and stutter soon.

"There is supposed to be a dance war. Are we almost done? I have someone to get back to."

"L-L-LILY! L-L-Look around!" I am stuttering, oh boy!

"What? No one is doing any- oh..." NOW she gets it!

"Y-Y-Yeah!" I tell her. "Y-Y-You get A-Austin and I-I'll get A-A-Ally!" We go to get Austin and Ally.

We meet together outside and Austin and Ally notice that I am hyperventilating.

"What's wrong with Pure?" Ally asked.

"She's freaking out!" Lily exclaimed, I just nodded.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Y-You changed th-th-the m-m-movie!" I yell.

"No, I just caught Trish and Ally walked away," Austin explained.

"And was caught by Dez," Ally added.

"A-A-ALLY!" I scream.

"What?" Ally asked.

"You know Trish was supposed to be caught by Dez!" Lily answered for me.

"Right and oh my pickles we changed the movie!" Ally realized.

"Nice job Ally!" Lily sassed.

"I had no idea!" Ally yelled.

"A-A-Austin," I started. "I t-t-told y-y-you-"

"Pure, breathe!" Lily advised me.

I sighed. "Austin, I told you not to catch anyone besides Ally! I know you like her!"

"Whaaat? Psh, no I don't," He denied.

"Austin, we could do this the easy way, or the Lily way. Your choice!" I tell him.

"Okay, maybe, but just as a friend!"

"Austin, Ally, why is it so hard to admit that you two like each other?!" Lily asked.

"We don't like each other!" They yelled at the same time.

"Really?" We ask them.

"Yes!" They answered.

"We don't believe you," We tell them. We looked at each other and knew we had the same idea. I dragged Ally away while Lily dragged Austin away. This is going to be fun!

* * *

**Okay, sorry about this! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am trying to update as much as possible before I leave!**

**Bubbles: Here you go!**

**Pure: Nerdy doesn't own A&A or TMB!**

**Lily: Pure, Bubbles, Talia, Timmy, Derek, John and any other OC's ARE Nerdy's... even if they are based off of people.**

**Talia: Yes, there is Auslly and Trez...**

**Nerdy: WELCOME TO MIAMI DURING THE 1960's!**

* * *

**POV: Lily**

"Okay, Austin," I started. "Spill! You like Ally, don't you?" I ask him.

"No! Yes... maybe... I don't know! All I know is that I love being friends with her!(*)" Austin said.

"Awww..." I cooed.

"Don't tell her that I like her!" Austin told me.

"Why not, that is the only way to make this right!" I exclaimed.

"Lily, you are my cousin! Where are your glasses?" He asked. I just realized that my glasses are missing and I have perfect vision.

"Oh my God! Austin, they didn't belong here so they disappeared!" I yelled.

"Well, we don't belong here either, what is going to happen to us?" He asked me.

"You need to tell Ally how you feel!" I told him.

"I can't, it'll ruin everything!"

"Austin, not saying anything will ruin everything!" I yell at him.

"Okay, I'm going to tell her!" He smiled.

"Okay, wait," I started fixing his hair while he kept on struggling against me(*). "Go get her liger!(*)" I told him.

* * *

**POV: Pure**

I got Ally cornered.

"Ally, you can tell me if you like Austin. I know you do," I told Ally.

"Pure, there is nothing going on between us," Ally told me.

An idea popped in my head. "Describe Austin for me please, I lost my glasses while dancing so I can't really see."

"Okay, Austin is 6 feet tall, he has a perfect mop of blonde hair, hazel eyes that make my insides turn when he looks at me, a killer smile that makes me go crazy, the perfect mixture of immature, caring, sweet, and talent that makes me love him so much, not to mention that he stole my heart when we met, and I love his fresh summer breeze aroma. He's just so perfect I can't help but fall in love... with... him..." Ally stopped talking.

"You love him Ally," I tell her.

"No, I... I love him," Ally gave in. I squealed in joy.

"Don't tell him! It'll ruin everything!" She tells me.

"Ally, not telling him will ruin everything!" I motion to my face and smile at her.

"Your glasses and braces are gone!" She exclaimed.

"Not to mention that I have almost perfect teeth now!" I tell her.

"You're right, I have to tell him!" She walked towards Austin.

"Go get your man, Ally!" I yell. I run behind her and spy on her and Austin.

"Hey!" Lily greeted me. I jumped but I didn't scream.

"Hey, watching your cousin from a far?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Lily answered.

"Hey!" 4 voices greeted us. Lily and I jumped up screaming and holding on to each other.

"You two are weird," Bubbles told us. We let go of each other and smile.

"Naw babe, they aren't that weird," Timmy told her as he hugged her.

"Hey, I have to go, I'll catch up with you later!" I told them.

"Wait, all of the girls are having a sleepover tonight. You two should come with us!" Bubbles invited us.

"Yes! We will be there!" We exclaimed.

"Great! Bye Lily and John's crush!" Bubbles exclaimed as she waved good bye.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Derek asked her.

"Yes," Lily answered dreamily.

Those two walked away together, which left John and me.

"Hey, I have to go, I'll see you later?" I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Around," I told him.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

"I really should be going," I tell him. "You wouldn't understand."

"You are following those two, aren't you?"

"H-H-How did y-y-you-" GREAT! A boy actually reads me like the books I love and I get nervous!

"I would if my friend was dating a girl," John smiled.

"You really want to join me?" I asked him, this is NOT real!

"Yeah, you might want to hurry before you lose them, by the way," John told me. I turned towards the two and they were about to reach each other. I got closer to hear them.

"Austin, I need to tell you something," Ally said.

"Hey Ally, I need to tell you something too!" Austin told her.

"You go first," They say at the same time.

"No, you," They insist.

"Okay, I'll go," They both gave in.

"I really like you," They smile at each other.

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I guess the words never came out," Austin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I like you too," Ally smiled at him. "Austin, I really wanted you to be the one I fell for during that song. I guess-"

"Sh, just come here," Austin stopped her and pulled her in for a hug. I threw my slipper on the ground and jump around. John silently laughed at my tantrum.

"What are you laughing at?" I mouth to him.

"You," He mouthed back.

"Really?" I mouthed.

"Yep."

I tackled him and then I noticed that it was a little too quiet outside. I peek out and see Austin and Ally kissing. Their lips are moving in sync and it is just so magical. It's really good and magical(*). I dreamily sigh and watch them, forgetting that I'm on John. I get off of him and smile to myself.

"Sorry," I mouth to him.

He just smiled and winked at me before we both watch Austin and Ally kiss. It was so cute, I just love love(*)!

"We should leave them alone," John mouthed to me.

"Yeah, let's go," I mouth back as we left.

"That was so romantic!" I exclaimed as soon as we were out of their ear shot.

"It was so cute," John added.

"It was," I started and John finished with me. "Perfect(*)." We both look at each other. He starts leaning in and I do the same. Then I see Lily and Derek.

"Come on," I pulled John so we could spy on Lily and Derek. _I can't fall in love with a fictional character from a movie! I just can't! _I thought to myself.

"Sorry about earlier, Derek."

"It's okay, I understand. You were trying to help your friend from falling for the wrong person," Derek completely understood.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"I'd do the same thing," Derek smiled at Lily. John covered my mouth so I didn't coo.

"You are really smart," Lily told him.

"Thanks, but I still want to give you something. But you should wipe that piece of food off of your mouth," Derek told Lily.

"Really? Where?" Lily asked wiping her mouth.

"Right, here," Derek said as he pressed his lips on Lily's.

What was that Lily said? "I won't fall for a guy in this movie" was it? Look who is a hypocrite right now!

John pulled me out of the Melody Diner(*).

"Well, thank you for spying on my friends," I thanked him.

"I didn't really do it to spy on your friends," He told me.

"Oh, really? Why did you come along?" I asked. _Please don't tell me "It's because I wanted to be with you"!_

"I wanted to be with you," John told me as he took a step closer.

"Aww really?" I asked. Then I realized what he just said. "Aww, _really?_" I asked in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah," John took another step closer to me.

"Look, John, I'm not like other girls," I tell him. _Do not give in, Pure. I repeat, DO NOT GIVE IN!_

"I know, that's why I like you," He told me. At least he didn't say love!

"Look, a distraction(*)!" I yell pointing behind him. He let's go and I run away. I bump into Austin and Ally. They looked like they were making out for a while.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" I asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, you were right Pure," Ally told me.

"I'd usually be happy in a moment of victory, but right now, you two need to find a way to get Trish and Dez together!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"Because you two got those two to crush on you! It messes up the whole plot which leads to no storm which leads to us stuck in a movie!" I exclaimed.

"What causes the storm again?" Austin asked.

"It comes on when Trish and Dez settle the feuding rivals by explaining that they all want the same thing and they are exactly the same... just with you know... different hobbies!" I explain.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ally asked me.

"Hey guys!" Lily came over to us all happy. Looks like she had a make out session also.

"We are trying to find a way to get Trish and Dez together so the storm can come! I see you and Derek had fun," I told her.

"Yeah, guys, I kinda want to stay," Lily sheepishly said.

I laugh, "I'm sorry it sounded like you said you wanted to stay." I noticed that no one else was laughing.

"What, you all want to stay?" I asked.

"Sorry Pure, but I don't want to leave you all for M.U.N.Y," Ally told us.

"And I don't want to go back to our boring lives!" Austin exclaimed.

"I don't want to leave a _real _relationship, Pure," Lily told me.

"You all can't be serious, right?" I ask in disbelief. "Guys, this isn't our lives. Ally, you can just miss your flight and tell M.U.N.Y that you aren't interested anymore! Austin, Ally can stay with us and you two can have Austin and Ally time, make it not so boring. Lily, there are other fish in the sea, Derek is out there, but not here in the real world!"

"Pure, I can't believe you are being so insensitive about this!" Lily yelled at me.

"Yeah, I thought you were our friend and you would be the first one to agree to staying in this movie!" Ally yelled at me.

"Pure, you have to put us before you!" Austin yelled at me.

"I'm j-j-just saying, th-that you guys have a life in our world! This isn't it, and you two have to get Trish and Dez to get off of your case!" I exclaimed.

"Austin, we could deflect their feelings to each other!" Ally told Austin.

"Yeah! And they'll end up together!" Austin added.

"No guys, that doesn't always-"

"Let's do it!" Lily smiled as everyone left.

"Guys I don't think... and they left me," I said to my self. "I should wear a stamp that says 'forever alone'! Or better yet, 'don't listen to me'!"

"Hey!" John greeted me.

"Hi!" I faked my happiness.

"Is it the shirt?" He asked.

"No, no, I like the..." His shirt was the classic red flower Hawaiian shirt(*). I giggled, "Shirt, It's just I have to go find my friend," I told him.

"Is she the betty with Dez?" He asked.

"John, you are the best! I would kiss you!" I tell him as I run to where Ally and Dez are.

* * *

**That is this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, new chapter! HERE's THE DISCLAIMER! (That rhymed!)**

**Lily: Nerdy doesn't own A&A**

**Pure: Or TMB**

**Bubbles: Really she's a lonely girl living in a lonely world(*)...**

**Timmy: She took a midnight train going any...where...(*)**

**Me: OH, DO NOT quote Don't Stop Believing(*) to describe me!**

**John: Okay, she doesn't wear short skirts, probably only T-Shirts(*)**

**Derek: She's never cheer captain 'cause she's always on the bleachers!(*)**

**Me: Really? Those are so true, but it still hurts!**

**Talia: Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**POV: Pure**

I was right next to Dez's truck. He was talking to Ally. Ally was trying to tell him to go for Trish.

"Hey, Ally, you know that she is a surfer, right?" Dez asked her.

"No, I know, it's just-"

"I want to sing you a song," Dez smiled.

Once again, John covered my mouth, preventing me from sighing.

"No thank you, I really need to-"

**I believe we all have a soul mate**

"I guess you're singing anyway," Ally murmured. I covered John's mouth so he doesn't sing or laugh.

**The chance for a perfect duet**

"I guess you need to get this off of your chest," Ally said.**  
**

**I believe in hopeless devotion**

"I can't commit with you!" Ally told him, but he didn't listen.

**I just haven't found it yet**

"Keep on looking because you won't find her in me!"

**But in my mind I see**

"Please don't let it be me!" Ally begged.

**The chick, who is meant for me**

"Don't look at me like that!" Ally exclaimed.

**She'll be someone who is lovely**

"That is someone else!" Ally told him.

**Someone wonderful and true**

"I am true!" Ally twirled her hair, but I threw a small stone at her to snap her out of it. "But I think you are talking about someone else!" Trish came out of nowhere with Austin. It doesn't look like they were kissing, so that's a good thing!

_The kind of boy  
Who makes who makes you smile  
Even when you're feeling blue_

Dez and Trish started to sing together and I was about to yell, "HOW COULD YOU TWO NOT NOTICE EACH OTHER?!" Sadly and great-fully, John still has his hand over my mouth. Wait, isn't he supposed to be dancing right now?

_**And I know, I know she's (he's) out there**_  
_**Most definitely**_  
_**Oh yeah**_

_Not a phony, or a fake  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake  
My meant to be_

Trish put her nose to Austin's-which looked really difficult considering Trish is so short and Austin is really tall. Austin was surprised and he kinda liked it. I threw a stone at Austin, but it hit Trish's head instead. Trish didn't notice it, but she did move away.

"Next time get a bigger rock," John whispered in my ear. I giggled and realized what we were doing. I let go and joined the group of crazy kids that were dancing and singing.

**_When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!_**

Ally started singing. Dez actually commented on her.

_You need a girl who's into music_

"Aren't you into music Ally?" Dez asked.

_To run up high on cupid's wings!_

"Will you ride with me?" Dez asked. I almost cooed, but John covered my mouth and danced with me. Where does this boy come from, and can't he take a hint?! Austin started singing, Trish also put in her comments.

**Find that boy with perfect hair**

"Your hair is pretty perfect," Trish told him as she played with his hair.

**Have a Hollywood ending with dreams**

"My dreams have you in them," Trish told him.

I saw Ally and Dez were in the back of Dez's truck. How did they-

**_Oh, I know, I know she's out there  
Can't you see?  
Oh yeah!  
Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!  
Your meant to be!  
When it's meant to be!_**

**The stars seem to glisten!  
_Meant to be!_  
**_The clouds seem to part_**  
_When it's meant to be!_  
_That's destiny callin!_  
_And if you listen you'll find your heart!_**

I saw Lily and Derek together, dancing and having a good time. I was thinking to myself, what if we do stay here? I mean Austin and Ally get music all the time! Lily is pretty happy here, and me? I guess I could just live in my favorite movie! I thought about it. I don't like it, I don't think we'll be- Trish and Ally are singing.

_Four eyes meet_

I already have four eyes... or at least I did before they disappeared!

_and the meet is sweet_

I would take this part as if I was singing about chocolate and puppies! OR CHOCOLATE PUPPIES(*)!

_But need to something more_

The guy's started to sing.

**What's the deal?  
When how you feel**

Austin and Ally sang together.

**_Is something you never felt before!_**

Trish and Dez were face to face, but they weren't looking at each other! WHAT THE FLIPPERS!?

_Oh!_

**Gee!**

**Um….**

_Plan B?_

Everyone was singing and dancing. I got away from that and watched it from a far. I saw Austin and Trish at one circle and Dez and Ally in the other one!

**_When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!(*)_**

Everyone left except for Austin and Ally... and me...

"That didn't go as planned," Austin smiled.

"What if they don't get back together?" Ally asked.

"Guys, I was going to tell you-"

"Hey!" Lily interrupted me.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I scream to the sky.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," I told her as I looked over at Austin and Ally.

"I was trying to tell you two that your plan wouldn't work, you have to-"

"You have to come to my sleep over Ally!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Really? Is Trish going to be there?" Ally asked.

Bubbles looked at Austin and I motioned him to leave.

"Yeah, it's only the guys that believe in that segregation!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Great! I'd love to!" Ally smiled.

"Super!" Bubbles smiled and ran away.

Austin came back and he was going to hang with the surfer dudes tonight.

"Can I speak please? Anyway, you two didn't listen to me the first time I was trying to tell you all that singing to the ones crushing on you will not work! You have to-"

"Oh yeah! You could just sing to the ones crushing on you!" Lily continued. WHY ARE THEY PUTTING SINGING IN THIS!?

"No, I was trying to say-"

"That is genius Lily!" Austin exclaimed.

"It's-"

"Brilliant? I agree Pure!" Ally continued for me.

Everyone walked away and I was talking. "But you guys can't just... sing... your way... WAIT FOR ME!" I ran up to them.

* * *

**Okay that is my chapter! Hope you like it! It was a little sucky...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nerdy: Hey! This is me trying to write a chapter on my tablet!**

**Lily: Nerdy DOESN'T own Austin and Ally**

**Pure: Or Teen Beach Movie!**

**Bubbles: LIKE ME!**

**Timmy: LIKE ME!**

**Talia: LIKE ME!**

**Nerdy: WE ARE NOT DOING THIS RIGHT NOW!**

**POV: Pure**

We are at Bubbles' house with all of the other girls. It is uncomfortable for me because I am the only one uncomfortable with talking about boys.

"Okay, so spill! Who's with who?" Bubbles asked.

"Obviously, Ally and Dez, Austin and me, Timmy and you, and Derek and Lily! Talia and Chris are a hazy couple and John and-"

"No offense, Triah, but nothing is going on with John and Pure," Lily told Trish.

"Is it because he hasn't made his move?" Trish asked me.

I wish! "No, he's made his move, but... I am just preoccupied, " I told them.

"Oh I see, Pure is avoiding anything she's got with John!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yes, that is it!" Ally cut in. I gave her a _"What are you planning?" _look.

"Pure, it's okay if you are afraid he won't ask you," Bubbles told me.

"What? No, no, no, no... That isn't it at all!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay! You can just take our advice!" Trish told me. I glared at Ally.

**POV: Austin**

"What's up, Derek?" I asked Derek. We were chilling at Melody Diner (*).

"I take this knife," Derek motioned to the knife. "And chop all of these fruits in half like a ninja that hates fruit! FRUIT NINJA (*)!"

"Fruit Ninja?" I chuckled to myself.

"So, all you all do here is surf, eat, chill, and sleep?" I asked.

"You bet," Dez smiled. I noticed John sitting in a booth staring at napkins.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can get a girl, right?" John asked me.

"Depends on the girl," I tell him. "It isn't Ally, right?" That would be such a pain, having ANOTHER guy fighting for Ally!

"What? No, I know you and Ally are a thing," John winked at me. "I have been trying to get Pure, but it's like she pushes me away at every romantic moment we have." I know why.

"John, buddy, you should've told me," Dez told him. "I am the Love Whisperer (*)!" Dez whispered.

"I don't think so," I mumbled so Dez didn't hear me. Derek, Timmy, and Chris turned into a trio.

**When you meet,**

**A girl you like,**

**You should take my advice,**

Dez started singing.

**Girls like boys,**

**Like me...**

**POV:3RD PERSON!**

**(Dez)**

**Take the lead,**

**She likes it when I take control,**

**{Austin}**

**Let her breathe,**

**Chill out and go with the flow.**

**(Timmy)**

**Make all the plans,**

**{Derek}**

**Don't be impolite!**

**[Together]**

**I know what girls, **

**Know what girls, **

**Yeah, I know what girls like! **

_(Trish)_

_A quick glance,_

_Bat your eyes,_

_Then look away._

_{Lily}_

_Take a chance,_

_Why not ask him on a date?_

_{Ally}_

_Pick up the check,_

_(Bubbles)_

_NO!_

_Bake him a pie!_

_{All together}_

_I know what boys,_

_Know what boys,_

_Yeah, I know what boys like!_

**{Austin}**

**I know what girls like,**

**You know what I mean.**

_[Girls-excluding Pure]_

_I know what boys like,_

_Boys like girls like me! _

**[Boys-excluding John]**

**I know what girls like, **

**Girls like boys like me!**

_(Bubbles)_

_Like me_

**(Timmy)**

**Like me**

_{Lily}_

_Like me_

**{Derek}**

**Like me**

_(Trish)_

_Like me_

**(Dez)**

**Like me**

**(Timmy)**

**Hang with the guys,**

**Don't let her know how much you care!**

**{Derek}**

**Look her in the eyes,**

**And tell her even if you're scared.**

**(Dez)**

**You got it wrong,**

**{Austin}**

**NO! He's got it right,**

**[Altogether, including John]**

**I know what girls, know what girls,**

**Yeah, I know what girls like!**

_(Bubbles)_

_Tight pants,_

_Cute sweater,_

_And sweet perfume._

_*Pure sneezes*_

_{Ally}_

_Don't dress for him, _

_It's better when you dress for you,_

_{Lily}_

_So keep it loose_

_(Trish)_

_I'd make it tight,_

_{Everyone including Pure}_

_I know what boys,_

_Know what boys,_

_Yeah, I know what boys like._

**{Austin}**

**I know what girls like, **

**You know what I mean. **

_[I know what boys like,_

_Boys like girls like me]_

**[I know what girls like, **

**Girls like boys like me]**

_(Trish)_

_Like me_

**(Dez)**

**Like me**

_{Lily}_

_Like me,_

**{Derek}**

**Like me,**

_{Ally}_

_Like me,_

**{Austin}**

**Like me**

_(Bubbles)_

_Like me_

**(Timmy)**

**Like me! **

_(Trish, Bubbles, and Talia)_

_All the boys,_

_They try to woo me,_

_{Lily, Ally, and Pure}_

_The more they chase me,_

_The more I resist!_

**(Dez, Timmy, and Chris)**

**All the girls,**

**They think I'm groovy. **

**{Derek, Austin, and John /my favorite part of the song\}**

**There's only one girl,**

**That's on my list.**

**[I know what girls like, **

**Girls like boys like me]**

_[I know what boys like, _

_Boys like girls like me!]_

_(Talia)_

_Like me, _

**(Chris)**

**Like me,**

_{Pure}_

_Like me_

**{Derek}**

**Like me, **

**{Austin}**

**Like me,**

_{Ally}_

_Like me!_

**POV: Pure**

After that Ally was given a make over... Oh boy... We are NEVER getting home...


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Okay, I know in previous chapters the lyrics were wrong, I am sorry! 'Cusin' for a Brusin' I got that off of the internet. Like Me, I was writing on my tablet and I couldn't really reread it because it was just too frustrating for me to write... Let alone reread and rewrite... I am probably the worst author ever!**

**Lily: Check out Warriors. Souleater. Awesome!**

**Pure: Also love million, Firestone Piper, R5Auslly, MickeyMouseR5A&A and so much more!**

**Bubbles: Also, only the guys are hating on each other! The girls aren't as territorial as them!**

**Timmy: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited Nerdy... Including, but not limited to AusllyxoxoRaura, AwesomeGal101,queenc1, EnvyNV, Awesome, hiya, Guest, love million, AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys, Firestone Piper, R5skiddadles4eva, R5AAFan, JustMeSP, and ItsYaGirlTerTer!**

**Derek: Nerdy is on vacation and she can't really review or PM anyone because of her Sucky WiFi!**

**John: There is a surprising twist in this story and if you read it carefully, you will know it...**

**Talia: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**POV: Pure**

Ally, Lily, and I were waiting outside of the Melody Diner (*) for Austin.

"Hey, Sandy," Austin greeted Ally. Ally was dressed as Sandy from Grease (*) after her makeover.

"What's up Weird Al (*)?" Ally countered. Austin looks like the guy with the Hawaiian shirt and the crazy hair. He's lucky he doesn't have the long, dark, curly hair.

"Did you get any further than us?" Lily asked.

"About what?" Austin asked.

"We are doomed," Lily and I muttered after face palming ourselves.

"Oh, you mean operation Trez?" Austin asked, starting to get with the program. "No, but it was so rad being one of those guys, even for a night!"

"Well, we didn't make any progress either," I told him. "What if we can't get them together? We would be sucked into the movie, but what happens after that?"

"Pure, we'll be okay," Lily assured me.

"I kno, but what if we start to grafually forget who we are?" I ask.

"Pure, nothing is going to go wrong," Ally assured me. "We just need a plan."

"Besides, if we get stuck in the movie, we will still have each other and our memories," Austin smiled.

"No, we won't because you are a surfer, Austin, but what about he rest of us? I guess Ally could be a biker, but Lily and I don't belong in either group. Well, atleast not right now we don't because we don't belong here!" I exclaimed.

"Pure calm down! We belong with..." Lily drifted off thinking about what I just told them.

"Guys, Pure is right. We don't fit in with anyone in this movie! We will change soon, I mean our glasses already went away!"

"THANK YOU! What I don't get is why everytime I am right about something, people don't believe me! I tell my mom I need glasses, she waits until I get a referral to check that(This really happened to me)... And she is an eye doctor! I tell people the line is straight ahead, they turn left and we go aroun in a circle until we see other people going straight (Really happened to me), I tell people Zebras are real," Glare at Austin. "And they go to Siri (*)! I tell people we shouldn't do anything because we could mess up destiny, and it happens anyway! Don't tell me not to nag because after all of the stress I have been through, I DESERVE to nag! I am sorry about doing this, but you left me with no choice!" I rant.

"Okay, Pure! You are right a lot and we should listen to you more! What should we do about the movie?" Austin asked.

"I've been trying to tell you all that this movie is using destiny! What you guys have to do is get Trish and Dez together alone, doing something they both have in common and destiny will kick in!" I explain.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ally asked.

"You can get inside Dez and Trish! You can find out what they both have incommon besides breathing, eating, talking, and the Melody Diner!" I exclaim.

"Why can't I do it?" Austin asked.

"You have a special role! It's called Austing doesn't mess up the movie again!" I sarcastically smiled.

"You don't have to be mean," He muttered.

"I am sorty, how about you lead?" I asked. "Oh, wait, you got us stuck here in the first plsce by taking us to the beach!" I yell.

Lily pat my head and I started to calm down. "I am sorry, Austin, but I am just really stressed out right now. I think I am going to go on a walk by myself," I walk away as Ally walked to look for Trish.

**POV: Ally**

I was in Trish's room trying to get the record player to play (*).

"Oh, here," Trish fixed the needle.

"Thank you," I smile as I started chewing on my hair(*). What if this doesn't work?

"Ally, don't do that," Trish pulldd me to the chair infront of the mirror.

"Trish you don't-"

"Don't worry, this isn't going to be like this morning, I promise. You look like you didn't enjoy it," She smiled as she brushed my hair.

"How are things with you and Austin?" I asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell,(*)" Trish drifted.

"That was a long well, what's wrong?" I asked (*).

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell, sorry. Austin doesn't really spend a lot of time with me," Trish answered.

"Oh, I am sorry," I tell her.

"How are things with you and Dez?" Trish asked.

"Weeeeeeeell," I start. "I just feel like he's not meant for me," I tell her.

"Oh, well, can I tell you a secret?" Trish asked.

"Sure, anything!"

"Okay... This is really hard for me because I have never told anyone that I want to surf," Trish blurted out.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to learn how to surf," Trish smiled.

"You know, Austin could teach you, right?" I asked.

"You really think he would?" Trish gasped.

"Yeah, I know your meant to be will," I smiled, not talking about Austin.

"When can he?"

"I think we can go to the beach right now and he can teach you."

"Let's go!"

When we got to the beach, I found Dez with Austin.

"Dez, can we take a walk, that way?" I asked.

"Sure! I can show you my llama (*)!" Dez exclaimed.

"Ummm... Okay..." I said.

We walked all the way to the place Trish was waiting. I told him that I left my hair band at the diner and I told him to stay here. I hid behind a rock instead. Austin came and sat beside me.

**POV: Pure**

I was walking around by myself, or so I thought.

"Hey, Pure," John smioed as he caught up to me.

"Hey, John, look, I really don't want to snap at you so can you leave me alone please?" I ask.

"Look, Pure, I really like you," He told me. Stopping me on my tracks.

"John, I am-"

"Not from around here? Me neither, " John told me.

"Exactly why we can't be toge- wait what?"

"Yeah, Derek and I aren't supposed to be in this movie," He scratched the back of his neck.

"I am so confused. How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"I was too, but it is okay. Sometimes you don't have to know everything and just live in the moment," John took my hand.

"I dont know about this, because it is just messed up," I snatch my hand back and back away.

"Pure, please just live now with your heart, not your brain," John took a step closer and I took a step back.

"No, this isn't going to happen with me!" I sing. I covered my mouth and looked at John, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just don't start singing-"

_What's going on?_

_This can't be happening, _

_Don't tell me it's a song!_

"A song... It is a song," John told me.

_This wasn't how I planned it,_

_Can't you see that this has gone too far,_

My hand motioned like far and I pulled it back.

_Please just pause the DVR!_

_Someone won't you make it stop?_

I am dancing! I don't dance! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

_I'm losing my mind,_

WHERE DID THIS BENCH COME FROM?!

**I don't see a problem,**

_Everything I say it rhymes, _

What am I doing!? Why can't I stop?

_Here comes another line,_

**Just close your eyes,**

WHAT IS HE DOING?! He put his hands over my eyes and I pushed them off, but ended up with jazz hands and swaying!

**If you don't wanna see,**

_What's this choreography? _

_Someone won't you make it stop? _

_**Oh, I can't stop singing,**_

_**Make it stop,**_

_**Make it stop,**_

_**Am I real or just a prop?**_

_**Oh, I can't stop singing,**_

_**So let's just talk...**_

Where did this cardboard thing come from?!

_Talk, talk,_

_It's just a song,_

_An inefficient way to move this story along,_

_That's it, I'm DONE!_

I put my hands over my mouth so I stopped singing.

_Mmmh, phmm, mm, hmm, mm!_

**You're just being cynical, **

WHY IS HE STILL SINGING?!

_NO! It's just the principal!_

WHY AM I SINGING?!

_Someone won't you make it_

WHY ARE WE PLAYING ROCK PAPER SCISSORS?!

_Make it stop!?_

"Don't make it stop!" John exclaimed, pretty amused.

_**Oh... I can't stop singing, **_

_**Make it stop,**_

_**Make it stop! **_

_**Am I real or just a prop?**_

Where did the puppets and paper come from?

_**Ohh... I can't stop singing, **_

_**So let's just talk,**_

We are alittle too close right now. I take a step back with every word.

_Talk, _**Talk, **_Talk, _**Talk, **_Talk, _**Talk**

_**Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk!**_

_We're trapped inside a musical revenue,_

I was about to run away, but John pulled me back in and we were so close to our lips touching, but I backed up alittle

**Atleast I'm here with you, I don't want to make it stop!**

The music stopped and we were just looking at each other.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"I think," John smiled. I looked down and saw tap dancing shoes and a board. I looked up at John and he was smiling.

"Do you know how to tap dance?" I ask.

"No, but if this movie makes me dance, than we shall see."

"I don't dance!" I exclaim as I try to take off the shoes. John started tap dancing and I followed.

_**OH... I can't stop singing!**_

_**Make it stop,**_

_**Make it stop,**_

_**Is it ever gonna stop?**_

_**Oh... I can't stop singing,**_

_**Does it stop?**_

_**Does it stop?**_

_**Is it ever going to stop?**_

_**Oh... I can't stop singing**_

_**So let's just **__TALK!(*)_

"What just happened?!" I asked.

"I guess this is one of those involuntary music numbers...and since you can't talk, I guess i can try something!" WHAT IS HE DOING?! He picked me up bridal style and dropped me in the water! I got up and yelled at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I asked.

"LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!" He pointed out. I felt my hair and it was dry!

"It's dry? It's dry. IT'S DRY! What should we dooo!? (*)" I sang.

"Pure, stop singing so we can talk!" He yelled.

"D-Don't y-y-yell at m-me!" I stuttered, atleast the singing was gone, but now I am really embarrassed. I tried running away, but John grabbed my wrist.

"Look, I am sorry. Let's just think of something to do!"

"John, I get that you want to help,

Everyone here acts like washed up kelp,

No offense,

You are the best,

But I think I'll fly solo (I created this... No help at all!)

_I need to get over you,_

_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into,_

_I don't belong here,_

_In real life, you wouldn't find me near the pier, _

_I am always with a book,_

_Sometimes I kinda cook,_

_You seem like that nice someone,_

_But in less than a day, I'm gone!_

I sang to him and then started walking away, only to be caught by John when he pulled me back into him.

**What if I want to chase you?**

**I'll spend the rest of my days blue,**

**'Cause I know you're worth it,**

**Every bit,**

**Of my life and soul,**

**Please don't let me go (I made this one up too... I just need the chorus! )**

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my neck. I loved-LIKED- it, but I had to push him off me and start walking away again.

_Please, I can't do this now,_

John pulled me back.

**Please don't take a final bow,**

I shook my head and pushed away, again.

_I don't belong here,_

John took my hand and brought it to his lips. AWWWWWW... awwwwww...

**I can make you belong if you're near,**

_I really can't stay,_

**Please don't go away,**

We were face to face and John caressed my face.

_**I just **_**wanna **_(can't) __**love you!**_

_Oooohhh,_

I hugged John and we started singing in each other's ear, softly.

_**I just**_** wanna **_(can't) __**love you!**_

**Yeah, baby...**

"What was that all about?" John asked. I was still wrapped in his arms .

"You really are from the 21st century?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I want to leave with you, Austin, Ally, Lily, and Derek," John smiled.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I am 17, this is going to be my senior year at Marino High (*)."

"Same here, okay, I guess we all can go back to reality together!" I smile. John hugged me again and when we got out he started to lean in, I did too. I just don't think I want my first kiss in a movie, as unrealistic as that sounds. I stopped and smiled. "I think we have to go and get our friends."

**POV: Ally**

Austin and I were watching Trish and Dez for a while, and nothing was happening!

**HOPE TO UPDATE SOON! I am almost done!**

**I love you all! Sorry I can't PM or review on your stories!**

**I still have like until next Wednesday until I go back to my home!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY FRIDAY!**

**Lily: UPDATE!**

**I just started school Tuesday!**

**Pure: UPDATE!**

**I feel bad, but this is the last chapter!**

**Derek: UPDATE!**

**Here you go!**

**John: She wishes she owns A&A!**

**Pure: She just doesn't own TMB!**

* * *

**POV: Lily**

I was at Melody Diner(*) with Derek. I've been avoiding any contact with him; eye contact, skin contact, he got a milkshake and when he was about to put in two straws, I stole the milkshake and a straw and asked him "Aren't you getting one?" I'm just hoping he doesn't ask me some ridiculous question!

"Hey Lily," Derek started. I looked up and met his eyes, DANG IT!

"Yes?" I ask.

"I want to ask you something," Derek smiled as he moved my milkshake away from me and reached for my hands. _MOVE HANDS!_

I gulped because my hands won't listen to my brain. "What is it?"

Derek chuckled as he leaned over the table so his face was hovering over mine. "Do you want to go out?"

YES! YES! YES! Wait, movie Lily! This is a movie! A FICTIONAL MOVIE! SAY IT! No! No! NO! Wait, did he say "go out"?

"Did you say 'go out'?" I asked. I remember Pure telling me that back around this time it was "study"(*IT WAS!) I remember because she said that if a guy asked a girl to study then she would fan girl so badly. Even if they are strangers!

"What?" Derek asked.

"You just asked me if I wanted to 'go out' with you! I thought it was 'study' in the 1940's or something!" I yelled. "I mean, this time." _Nice job Lily! Now I could just hear Pure yell "Face palm to the face!(**I OWN THIS!**)_

"Wait," I could hear romantic music stop in the background. REALLY MOVIE? "You aren't from the movie?" Derek asked.

"No, and neither are you apparently," I smile.

"Great! I was so done with all of this pretending," Derek smiled.

"Wait, I am so confused!"

"Let me explain," Derek started. "So, John and I aren't supposed to be in this movie, but when we went to the beach on a stormy day we were stuck in this movie. John and I watch it a lot. It's our favorite movie."

"We got stuck here because Austin-my idiotic cousin- decided that for Ally's last day in Miami we should go to the beach. Then the same thing that happened to you happened!" I just realized something! "Wait, you were in the movie before! I remember seeing you and John before!"

"Yeah, this movie works in loops so we've been stuck for... this would be our second loop," Derek blushed. I smirked at how cute he was.

"Do you want to get out? If Austin and Ally get Trish and Dez together again then we get to go back."

"Yeah, besides we are going to go to our Senior year at Marino High this year."

"Hey, we are too," I smiled.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Derek asked scratching his neck and looking down. Lily, you should get your last movie moment IN a movie!

I leaned over the table so my face would be hovering over Derek's if he wasn't looking down. I put my hand underneath his chin and pulled his head up so he was facing me.

"Only if you go out with me too," I whispered. He smiled and leaned forward and met my lips. We were kissing for an eternity until the air became too scarce for both of us.

"Just so you know," I start. "In real life, I won't be that easy or slick with trying to get a kiss from you."

"It's okay, I won't give up in that kind of fight," Derek winked.

I laughed and went back to enjoying my milkshake.

"Jeepers Austin!" I hear Ally's horrible acting from the door way.

* * *

**POV: Ally**

"Austin, nothing is happening!" I complain.

"Als, we have to be patient," He tells me.

So far, we've been throwing rocks at them, making out, whispering to them from far away, making out, and sitting here waiting.

"Austin, this is annoying!"

"Patience, young grass hopper(*)" Austin joked.

If only they had a reason to break into song! This would be so much- Ally you are a genius!

"Come on, Austin!" I dragged him to the Melody Diner and-sure enough-everyone is there.

"Jeepers Austin!" I scream. Austin gave me a confused look, but when I winked at him he started to play along.

"What is Ally?" He yells.

"Trish is in trouble!" I yell. Gasps chorus through out the room.

"So is Dez you say?" Austin asked.

"Yes, and we need everyone to come and save them!" I say a little choppily.

"Let's go save them!" Dallas yelled.

"No, we are saving them!" Timmy yelled. "Did you mean us?"

"No, they means us!" Trent argued.

"They mean all of us!" All of the girls yelled.

"What?" All of the boys asked in confusion.

"They want all of us to get together to help them!" Bubbles clarified.

"Yeah, us girls already do," Talia added.

"All you boys do is fight and behind your backs we all are friends," Kira joined.

"You two groups have so much in common, but you are so blind to see it," Lily explained.

"I guess them surfers coulds joins us," Dallas gave in.

"I guess we could just join the Pop's," Timmy gave in.

"Great! Now let's go save them!" I yelled. Everyone went through the door except Lily and Derek.

"Are you two together?" I asked.

"Yes, and you have terrible acting," Derek and Lily smiled. With that, we are on our way to Trish and Dez!

* * *

**POV: Pure**

John and I were running to the Melody Diner when a sea of good looking Pop's and surfers pulled us back. We went all the way with them until they suddenly stopped. John and I fell down.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got back up.

"I've gots to be honest withs yous all," Dallas started. "I not good withs lizards." I looked next to me and found a small baby lizard that are all around Florida(*They are real). Instead of brown, this one was green. I guess this was before an invasive species came in and ugly-fied the whole population!

"You mean this?" I asked as I picked u the little guy and put him/her in front of Dallas' face.

Dallas screamed like a little girl and yelled "DINOSAUR!" I rolled my eyes and put the lizard on Dallas' face.

"Let's go save Trish and Dez!" Timmy yelled. I looked at John confused.

"Timmy, Trish and Dez are on the other side of the beach," John told Timmy.

"LET'S GO!" The whole group turned around and ran the other direction.

I turned to John and smiled. John sighed and turned around. "Get on," He said in defeat.

I laughed and jumped on his back. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Whatever," He said. I laughed.

We reached Trish and Dez what we saw was messed up. THEY ARE SINGING!

_Oh, I know, I know, he's out there  
Most definitely_

"Come on, let's hide before we start to join the extras!" John and I exclaimed as we hid behind a canoe.

**Maybe you've already met  
The one you'll never**** forget**

**_Your meant to be…_**

**_When it's meant to be  
_You go kinda crazy_  
Meant to be  
_**_You forget your name_**_  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothin' ever will be the same!(*)_**

All of the singers finally stopped and I could spot out Lily, Derek, Austin, and Ally were stuck in there involuntarily.

I motioned them to come over here and we took the canoe to wait for the storm.

"Lily, want to play Ish(*)?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's rock, paper, scissors, but the loser has to turn their head in the opposite direction that the winner points to. So, it would be rock paper scissors then if I win I say '1,2,3 Ish' and point up, down, left, or right and you have to turn your head in any other direction fast."

"Sounds complicated," Lily complained.

"Fine!" I huffed as I looked up in the sky and saw a storm. "Clouds!" I scream.

"I know, there are beautiful clouds," Ally sighed.

"All I see are blobs of white," Austin complained.

"Clouds!" I scream.

"That is all I see!" Austin yelled.

"STORM!" I yell then everyone looked up.

"Clouds!" They all repeat. I was this close to ranting again, but I stopped myself.

"Guys, does anyone else realize the hole in the boat?" I ask.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked.

"Abandon ship?" I asked. Everyone jumped out of the boat except me.

"Suckers!" I yell and laugh. Then the canoe was tipped over.

"Ha, ha,ha!" I sarcastically laughed. Austin, Derek, and John tipped over the boat.

A wave knocked Ally and Austin down. It's working! Derek and John went down.

"Ready for reality Lily?" I yelled.

"You know it!" She yelled back as the last wave took us down.

* * *

I woke up and I saw Lily and Ally still knocked out. I saw Austin sitting up and playing with Ally's hair. I put my hand in the sand and found yellow sand with liter buried in it. I saw a gross beautiful brown lizard run past me. I saw the green water also filled with liter!

"Lily! Did you have the same dream as me?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were stuck in a movie(Teehee* MY TITLE THAT I OWN!)! Where are Derek and John?"

"I think it was just a dream," I told her as I patted her head.

"Are you all okay?" A lifeguard asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked.

"Well you two were stuck in a really bad current so we had our two junior lifeguards save you two," He motioned to the two that saved our lives.

"Derek and John?" We asked at the same time.

"Oh, so do you know them?" The lifeguard asked.

"Kind of," We smiled.

"Well, you four are lucky this time. You can leave whenever."

This is going to be a fun Summer! Ally isn't leaving, we talked to her and she doesn't even want to go any more! Austin finally asked Ally out and it was a total success! Lily and I got to know the real Derek and John and right now Lily is still teasing her boyfriend while I am just enjoying mine. We are all living a happy life after all!

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
